Sweet About Me
by FaithTrustAndAliceDust
Summary: When I first started working as an agent, I thought I would be able to manage it; after all, there was nothing sweet or sexy or any other positive word about plain old Bella. But Edward made me see different. I love him. AH.One Shot.R&R!


_**This is my first fanfic, so we'll see how it goes.**_

_**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was, Twilight is not mine.**_

_Too too smooth, ain't all that,_

_Why don't you ride, my side of the track._

_...Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, yeah._

_-Gabriella Cilmi; Sweet About Me._

"Hey Bells, have you seen my boots?"

Every morning starts the same. Emmett, my twin, isn't the brightest of sparks. Bottom of the class in every subject in high school. Now 21 and he still couldn't tell you the full set of times tables. But that's the best thing about being a secret agent. You don't need to be an expert at those things. You need speed, strength, stamina and the element of surprise on your side.

"I think they're in the closet, under the stairs." I shouted back.

"Thanks! Hey, do you know what Charlie's sending us out on tonight?" Charlie's our dad, although he prefers us to call him Charlie, in case of association through our work.

"I'm not sure; I think it's a long stay though."

The rest of the morning passed the same as every other morning. We get ready, go to the office (our cover job incase people asked questions) to ditch at lunch and see what Charlie has for us. If he had nothing, we went back and carried on as normal. Yesterday though, he had warned us to pack, because this was the largest case we'd had so far. So, by the time 1.30 came around, we were ready to take on anything. Charlie was sat at his desk, furiously typing into his computer when we arrived at Forks Police Station where Charlie works.

"Afternoon Charlie!" Emmett and I called as we stepped through the doorway.

"Hey kids. Take a seat."

We sat down giddily, and Charlie got straight to the point.

"This isn't about taking down the criminals this time. You have to protect. There's a family in the center of Seattle. Carlisle Cullen is a millionaire. He and his wife Esme are extremely well known in the area as Carlisle does a lot of charity work. The problem is, certain people are trying to kill of him, or one of his family to get something from them. It could be his money; it could be another one of his possessions. Who knows? To get to the matter at hand, you two have to go live there, and protect them."

Emmett was the first to speak. "How many people are we talking about here?"

"Five." Charlie answered. "Carlisle, Esme, and their three children, Edward, Alice and Rosalie. There's also Alice's boyfriend Jasper that hangs around there quite a lot, but he's not as important as the others."

By 9pm that night we were on our way to Seattle. Charlie had arranged for us to have a temporary house there, just down the street from where the Cullen's lived. Si nce it was getting late anyway, we called it a night and headed off to our respective rooms. As I was drifting off to sleep, I couldn't help but wonder what this family would be like. Snobby? Selfish? Or maybe they were the opposite. I had no idea.

* * *

The next morning, we were up at 5am. Far too early if you ask me, but we had jobs to do. First thing I did was head to the nearest grocery store. Way larger than the one in Forks so I kind of got lost. Just as I was turning to head down the Pasta isle, I being my usual self, slipped, let go of my shopping kart, which ended up crashing into some one ahead of me.

"sorry." I mumbled as I struggled to get up.

"Its fine, are you okay?!" asked the most beautiful, musical voice I'd ever heard. Then I looked up to see a man with gorgeous emerald eyes, and an indescribable shade of bronze hair.

"Yes, I'm so sorry!" I murmured, mesmerized.

"Hey, quit saying that! Its fine!" he laughed. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way."

I gasped, realizing who I had literally run into, then stared at him, unable to look away. I then realized he was looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"B -Bella. Bella Swan." I stammered.

I was sure I heard him mumble 'beautiful' under his breath, although I couldn't be sure. "Well Bella, it was nice seeing you, maybe we could meet up sometime?"

I couldn't believe it. _He_, the most beautiful man alive, wanted to see _me, _again? Well, I couldn't turn him down; after all, it would help the case first, right?

"Sure, I'll just give you my number. Do you have your cell on you?"

We swapped numbers, and he promised to call me that night. When I got home to Emmett, it was nearing lunch time.

"Where have you been? I was getting worried!" Emmett boomed as I walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I bumped into someone necessary for the case." I replied.

"Yeah? Who?"

"Edward Cullen." _Edward breath-taking Cullen._

"Awesome. Well I'm gonna take a walk past the house in a while, wanna come?"

Later that day Emmett and I strolled around the streets, until we reached the Cullen house. Well, _house _was an understatement. The place was the size of two mansions. Although Charlie did say they were millionaires, but still. As we were walking past, trying hard not to look like we were looking through the windows, a stunning girl walked out the front door. Well, not girl, _woman._ She had long flowing natural-looking blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. _Way to kill my already low self-esteem. _Said blue eyes locked with Emmett's, in some sort of weird magnetic trance, and they ran towards each other at lightning speed. I looked away from the two, not wanting to intrude on their strange moment. They seemed perfect for each other though, so I let them be.

The door opened again to reveal the Adonis himself. He glanced at Emmett and the girl, and motioned me over with his hand. I walked over to him warily.

"That's my sister, Rosalie. She's never acted like that before, she's usually cold towards strangers, so I'd come inside and leave them to it if I were you."

"Err, sure, that'd be great. Thanks."

I stepped inside the magnificent hallway with a few doorways leading off either side with a grand twisting staircase in the center. Edward led me to a lounge room, and sat on the plush couch and gestured for me to sit opposite him.

"Listen, Bella, I really like you. Since I bumped into you this morning, I feel like I've known you for years, and then seeing what my sister was like with your brother, I know she'll get on perfect with you, and that matters to me, since I love my family."

I felt myself tear up at his words.

"So, I guess what I'm saying is would you go out on a couple of dates, then be my girlfriend Bella. I know it seems fast, but I just know these dates will go really well."

"Of course, I'd love to."

The following week, Charlie phoned to say that it was a misunderstanding, and that this was a pointless case. I told him, it was fun while it lasted, but I wanted a steady, reliable job, like working in an office. In Seattle. After all, Emmett and I had found our soul mates there. When I first started working as an agent, I thought I would be able to manage it; after all, there was nothing sweet or sexy or any other positive word about plain old Bella. But Edward made me see different. I love him.


End file.
